The 3GPP Release 8 introduced the Long Term Evolution (LTE) that provides core network entities for supporting real-time voice and multimedia IP services. Given that there is a worldwide growth in the number of mobile subscribers, with the majority of the multimedia traffic evolving from low data rate speech and modest rate text messaging towards high data rate, an increasing contribution of information technology to the overall energy consumption of the world is observed. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the energy requirements of radio access networks. Hence, energy consumption will become a more important constraint in the design of future mobile communications systems.
According to a prior art, for example described in international application WO201135807, it is known for the base station to adapt maximal allowed transmitting power to be used by user equipments to send a message to base station according to traffic load within base station cell. The higher the traffic load, the lower the maximal allowed transmitting power to avoid interference as well as excess noise within base station cell. At a given time, the same maximal allowed transmitting power is broadcast for all user equipments within a base station cell. Its value depends on traffic load within the base station cell.